Games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl
The following are a list of video games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario'' series Mario Bros. *Luigi, a character who originated from this video game, appears as a playable character. *A stage based around this game is present in Brawl with corresponding music. *Sidesteppers and Shellcreepers, two enemies from this game, appear as trophies. *Freezies are items originating from this game. Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach and Bowser, two characters who originated from this game, are present as playable characters. *Mushroomy Kingdom, a stage in Brawl, is based around the first two levels of Super Mario Bros. *Toad, a character who originated in this game, appears as one of Princess Peach's special moves. He also appears as a trophy. *Fireball, a move Mario could perform, originated from this video game. *Fire Flowers, Starmen and Super Mushrooms, three items that originated from this game, are present as items. *Goombas, four types of Koopa Troopa, Hammer Brothers, and Bullet Bills all appear as enemies in the Subspace Emissary. *Hammer Brothers and Lakitu both appear as Assist Trophies. *The overworld, underground, and water music all appear as CD's in this video game, with the former having two songs. Super Mario Bros. 2 *Peach can pull turnips out of the ground to throw at enemies. *Peach can also float much like she did in SMB2 Super Mario Bros. 3 *The airship theme plays in the Luigi's Mansion theme *A remix of the Super Mario Bros. 3 world 1 theme plays in the Super Mario World stage. *The hammer bros. theme plays as part of the Famicom Medley in the Mario Bros. stage Super Mario Land *Mushroomy Kingdom features the underworld track from SML *Peach can wear an outfit similar to that of Daisy. Super Mario World *Yoshi, a character who originated from SMW, appears as a playable character. *Mario's cape move came from SMW. *A Super Smash Bros. Melee stage based on SMW was carried over for this game. It is complete with a remix of the overworld music from the game. *A track for the Super Mario Sunshine stage is a medley of the SMW title and ending music. Super Mario 64 *The theme of Super Mario 64 is used on the Sunshine stage *The Rainbow Cruise stage also features a SM64 track Super Mario Sunshine *Delfino Plaza, a stage in Brawl, is the main hub of Sunshine. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. move came from Sunshine. In the game he was a primary character. *Two of Sunshine's themes are found in Brawl - Delfino Plaza and Ricco Harbor. New Super Mario Bros. *The overworld theme from New Super Mario Bros. is used on the Sunshine stage. *Mini mushrooms occasionally appear. Mario Kart series Super Mario Kart *Mario Circuit, a stage in Brawl, originated from this game. *The Mario Kart stage is based on Mario Circuit. Mario Kart 64 *Luigi Circuit derives from MK64 Mario Kart: Double Dash *Rainbow Road originated in Double Dash. Mario Kart DS *In the Mario Circuit stage, Shy Guys riding on karts will infest the stage. Shy Guys are a playable character in the online mode of Mario Kart DS. *Waluigi Pinball originated in Mario Kart DS ''Donkey Kong'' series Donkey Kong *Mario and Donkey Kong, two characters who originated from this title, are playable characters. In the original game, Mario was called Jumpman, though his name was later changed. *75m, the third stage featured in Donkey Kong (depending on which version you're playing), is featured as a stage with corresponding tracks. *Artwork from the original game are present as stickers. *The hammer and golden hammer from this game appears as an item. Donkey Kong Country *Diddy Kong originated in DKC *Jungle Japes is derived from the DKC series. *One of the tracks played on 75m begins with the DKC version of the Donkey Kong intro. *Parts of the Subspace Emissary involve shooting from barrel to barrel, occasionally avoiding hovering enemies *Many of DK's and Diddy's abilities derive from DKC *The overworld theme from DKC and a couple of tracks from DKC and DKC2 are used. Donkey Kong 64 *Diddy Kong can use his peanut popguns and rocket barrel blast *The DK rap is a track for Jungle Japes Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *The Rumble Falls stage is based on an area in Jungle Beat, with a corresponding track. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Legend of Zelda *Link and Princess Zelda, two characters who originated from this game, appear as playable characters. *Many of the game's themes appear as music in Brawl. *Toon Link has an outfit roughly resembling the original Link Zelda II: the Adventure of Link *The temple theme is used. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Dark World theme is used in Pirate Ship The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Ganondorf, a playable character, arguably originated from Ocarina of Time. In fact, it can be said that another form of his, Ganon, appeared in a multitude of games preceding it. *Plenty of songs from the video game have remixes. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Tingle appears as an assist trophy. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Toon Link the protagonist of the video game, appears as an unlockable character. *Pirate Ship, a stage in Brawl, takes place on the Great Sea of The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Link and Toon Link have outfits that are of the same colors as the four links in FSA. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes *Three of the playable characters, including Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf, are modeled around their appearance from Twilight Princess. *Bridge of Eldin, a stage, originated from Twilight Princess. *Various tracks from the game are used. ''Metroid'' series *Brinstar and various other stages are provided. *Samus, with or without the power suit, is a playable character. *Various tracks from each game are used. ''Yoshi'' series Yoshi's Island *Yoshi is a playable character, and comes in most of his species' colors. *Yoshi can use his swallow ability to put opponents into eggs. *A Yoshi's Island stage is provided with corresponding tracks. Yoshi's Story *The end theme from the game is used. ''Kirby'' series Kirby's Adventure *Kirby originated in this game, as well as his abilities Kirby Super Star *Green Greens originated in this game. Kirby 64 *Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight are in their Kirby 64 forms. ''Star Fox'' series ''Pokémon'' series Pokémon Red and Blue *Pikachu, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Jigglypuff, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Pokémon Trainer and his three Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, originated from this game. *Goldeen, Meowth, Mew, Moltres, Snorlax, and Suicune, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game. *The item Poké Ball originated from this game. ''F-Zero'' series ''Earthbound/Mother'' series Games referenced by console Game and Watch *Fire *Octopus *Lion *Parachute *Flagman *Chef *Judge *Oil Panic *Greenhouse *Fire Attack *Vermin *Manhole *Tropical Fish *Spitball Sparky *Turtle Bridge *Helmet *Ball Famicom *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi *Mother *Joi Meka Faito *Famicom Tantei Club II *Nazo no Murasamejo *3D Hot Rally *Faiā Emuburemu Gaiden *Shin Onigashima *Chousouju Mecha MG NES *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Excitebike *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Super Mario Bros. 3 *R.O.B. *Metroid *Zelda II *Kirby's Adventure *Balloon Fight *Clu Clu Land *Gyromite *Wrecking Crew *Punch Out! *Soccer *Devil World *Duck Hunt *Urban Champion *The Legend of Zelda *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Tetris *Mach Rider *Metal Gear Super Famicom *Panel de Pon SNES *Super Mario World *Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario Kart *Kirby Super Star *EarthBound *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Super Metroid *Star Fox *F-Zero *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Sim City Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic CD Game Boy *Tetris *Pokemon Red and Blue *Pokemon Yellow *Super Mario Land *Pokemon Gold and Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Kirby's Dream Land *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Game & Watch Gallery *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *X *Metroid II *Wario Land Saturn *Sonic R Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Super Mario 64 *Mario Golf *Mario Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Star Fox 64 *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Mario Kart 64 *Yoshi's Story *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *F-Zero X *Donkey Kong 64 *1080 Snowboarding *Sin and Punishment Playstation *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear 2 Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *WarioWare Twisted *Metroid Fusion *Mother 3 *Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Drill Dozer *Advance Wars *Kuru Kuru Kururin Gamecube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Star Fox Assault *Super Mario Sunshine *Metroid Prime *Luigi's Mansion *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pikmin *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sonic Heroes *Animal Crossing *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Kirby Air Ride *F-Zero GX *Pikmin 2 *WarioWare, Inc. *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Wario World Playstation 2 *Metal Gear Solid 2 *Metal Gear Solid 3 DS *Mario Kart DS *PictoChat *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Sonic Rush *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Kirby Squeak Squad *WarioWare Touched *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Cooking Guide: Can't Decide What to Eat? *Brain Age *Electroplankton *Cake Mania *Legend of Stafy *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Touch & Go *Daigasso! Band Brothers Xbox 360 *Sonic the Hedgehog Playstation 3 *Metal Gear Solid 4 Wii *Wii Shop Channel *Mii Channel *Wii Play *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Wii Sports *Twilight Princess *Excite Truck *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category: Lists